Bienvenida a la nueva asistente
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En el momento más crítico para Tsunade, tiene la mala suerte de no poder contar con Shizune para que le ayude con su trabajo, cuando repentinamente, como caída del cielo, aparece Kushina para reportar el cumplimiento de su misión. Ahí Tsunade tiene la excusa ideal para pedirle que le ayude con su trabajo, pero luego aprovechará para pedir algo más. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


**Bienvenida para la nueva asistente**

El día apenas comenzaba, pero a Tsunade no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacer revisión al papeleo. El trabajo de hokage era de lo más aburrido que la rubia se pudiera imaginar, y desgraciadamente no tenía otra alternativa que tragarse el papeleo de lleno. Shizune estaba tomando unas agradables vacaciones en la aldea de Suna, por lo que no volvería a verla por algunos días que bien serían de gran ayuda para la pobre Tsunade.

En resumen, estaba sola y con trabajo hasta el culo.

─ Disculpe, ¿se puede pasar?

Tsunade alza la mirada de manera distraída, viendo que quien acababa de encontrar era Kushina, la cual traía el reporte de cumplimiento de su última misión. Genial, más papeles para ver.

─ Pues veo que no está en un gran momento, hokage-sama...

─ Kushina, quisiera pedirte algo. Podría ser algo así como una misión que ahora te asigno ¿Te parece?

─ ¿Eh? ─Kushina no entendía qué estaba pensando Tsunade en ese momento ─ ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente, hokage-sama?

─ Es que necesito apoyo urgente, y si lo vemos como una misión, bien podrías ganar un dinero extra para que lleves a tu casa ¿Qué tal si lo vemos de esa manera? Vamos, que de verdad estoy urgida ─ termina por decir Tsunade mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

─ Está bien, hokage-sama. No hace falta que se ponga así ─ Kushina no se opone mucho a los ruegos de Tsunade, e inmediatamente se ata el cabello en una cola alta de caballo ─. En ese caso dígame por dónde empiezo.

Tsunade selecciona entonces una pila de papeles y se los acerca a Kushina, la cual inmediatamente se pone a revisarlos. Eran informes sobre misiones de rango D y C, por lo que su clasificación y revisión no supune ningún reto grande para la Uzumaki. En cuestión de quince minutos ya tenía correctamente atendida toda la pila de papeles, cosa que complace a Tsunade en buena medida. Le da una nueva pila de archivos sencillos, y Kushina acepta y se pone a revisar y clasificar.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Ambas estaban bastante agotadas. Tsunade hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para mantenerse despierta, pero era claro que era cuestión de tiempo para terminar de ceder ante el oprobioso sueño. Kushina también estaba agotada, aunque lo de ella no era ni cercanamente tan crónico como lo de la hokage.

Al menos los papeles a revisar habían disminuído de manera considerable, y era poco lo que quedaba todavía en asignación, por lo que Tsunade respira aliviada. A horas de la mañana, cuando vio aquella acumulación dantesca de papeles justo sobre su escritorio, había sentido el verdadero terror, pero Kushina había llegado como caída del cielo para salvarla de aquel aprieto.

─ Has hecho un grandioso trabajo, Kushina. Sinceramente te lo agradezco ─ dice Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie para intentar mantenerse espabilada ─. No tengo ni idea de cómo es que se me ocurrió aceptar esto, con lo mucho que me desagrada el papeleo.

─ Pero es lo que hay, hokage-sama ─ responde Kushina al levantarse también y estirarse para relajar sus extremidades ─. Igual me alegra haber ayudado a arreglar todo esto. Al menos así la oficina se ve mucho más arreglada.

─ Tendrías que ver cómo es esto cuando hay muchas solicitudes y pocos ninjas disponibles ─ Tsunade se un masaje en los hombros, pues éstos le dolían un poco ─. Estar aquí en días así es como tomar asiento en el infierno durante un rato, uno muy largo.

Kushina asiente de acuerdo con Tsunade. Si no fuera porque le había encomendado los formularios más sencillos, posiblemente estaría del mismo modo que ella. Realmente ser hokage era un trabajo bastante duro, además que las tareas no daban tregua, sin importar momento, circunstancias, lugar ni el estado de persona que ejerza el puesto. Al pensar en ello, Kushina se alegra mucho por haber ayudado a la hokage, y hasta pensó que en cualquier otro momento, si tan solo se lo pedía, volvería a hacerle ese favor, con o sin paga de por medio.

Al ver la hora que era, la Uzumaki decide que mejor se regresa a casa. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, como por ejemplo preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente, atender a su pequeño Naruto, ver qué había cocinado Minati para la cena... Ya estaba en la puerta, cuando siente que Tsunade la detiene tomándola de la mano, cosa que la sorprende muchísimo.

─ ¿Hokage-sama?

─ Hay una cosa que seguramente no sabías, y es que cada vez que Shizune y yo terminamos nuestro trabajo con el papeleo, yo suelo festejar el final de nuestro trabajo.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene para que me detengas, hokage-sama? ─ Kushina no entendía a qué venía eso.

─ Es bastante simple. Verás...

Tsunade separa a Kushina de la puerta, y después de eso pone el seguro para que no fuera a entrar nadie más sin permiso. Kushina no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y su confusión sólo crece más todavía cuando Tsunade se afloja lentamente la mitad superior de su ropa, liberando así su enorme busto.

─ Te lo voy a poner de esta manera, Kushina: El trabajo me estresa como no te haces una idea, y la mejor manera que se me ocurre siempre para quitarme toda esta presión de encima es a través del sexo. Ya te imaginarás con quién me suelo desahogar, ni hará falta que te dé ninguna pista.

Kushina se sentía arrinconada, y es que conocer ese lado oscuro de Tsunade era absolutamente inesperado para ella ¿Ahora tendría ella que bajarle el estrés a la hokage por medio de sexo lésbico? Jamás en la vida se había imaginado que algo así fuese posible. Estaba completamente segura que Minato no le creería ni una palabra si le contase lo que pasaba en ese momento con la hokage.

─ E-espera un momento, hokage-sama. Habías dicho que sólo me necesitabas para el papeleo. En ningún momento había aceptado hacer esta clase de cosas.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que no a la orden del hokage? ─ ahora Tsunade se notaba más severa y tenebrosa que nunca ─ Kushina Uzumaki, de entre todas las personas que he conocido, jamás pensé que tú precisamente fueras a revelarte de esa manera. Espero que estés lista para ver lo que puedo hacer cuando me enfurezco...

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No siga así, que de verdad me aterra! ─ reacciona Kushina con una sombra azul en la cara ─ Ugh... Siento que después de esto me voy a arrepentir. En mi vida me había imaginado hacer esto sólo para bajarle el estrés a alguien, y menos a otra mujer.

Tsunade no sonríe con triunfo ni nada por el estilo, pero era incuestionable que esa respuesta de parte de Kushina le encantaba. De verdad se notaba que tenía una carga de presión contenida que deseaba liberar como sea, y Kushina iba a su válvula de escape para toda esa presión.

Con mucha timidez Kushina se quita la ropa lentamente, tanto que todavía no se terminaba de quitar la primera capa de ropa cuando Tsunade ya estaba completamente desnuda y esperando a que la pelirroja terminase. No había realmente prisa. Tsunade tenía las salidas bloqueadas, así que Kushina nada podria hacer para siquiera retrasar demasiado lo que ya era inevitable. Para la pelirroja la situación era un tanto humillante, incluso viendolo por el lado más optimista, pero igual Tsunade se notaba muy deseosa por empezar. Su única opción es tragar grueso y terminar de quitarse la ropa, y luego de eso esperar que la violación durase el menor tiempo posible, y que los gemidos que consiga sacarle Tsunade (si es que pretendía hacerlo también) no se vayan a oír fuera de la oficina. Nunca había escuchado que ocurriese nada parecido con Shizune, pero eso tampoco representaba ninguna garantía para ella, puesto que tampoco era como si pasara mucho tiempo seguido frente a la puerta, esperando a que le atendiesen.

─ ¿Ya estás lista para complacerme un rato, Kushina? Te advierto que no te irás de aquí hasta que me hagas acabar al menos una vez.

─ ¿Cómo dijo, hokage-sama?

─ Exactamente lo que oíste, Kushina. Hazme acabar una vez, y podrás irte tranquilamente a casa ¿No crees que estoy siendo compasiva contigo?

Compasiva no era el término que Kushina usaría para esa situación, aunque le causaba alivio saber que hacer algo tan simple como que Tsunade se venga una sola vez sería suficiente para acabar con toda esa tontería, y así podría irse a descansar. De pronto se preguntaba por qué razón se apiadó de la hokage y había accedido a ayudarla, y tampoco podía comprender cómo le hacía Shizune para mantenerse cuerda a su lado, pues si se tomaba en cuenta lo que dijo instantes antes, la pobre pelinegra vendría a estar siendo violada por Tsunade casi todos los días. Tal vez Shizune sí soporte aquello aceptando los extraños métodos de su maestra, o incluso hasta quiere también hacer esa clase de cosas, pero Kushina no era el mismo caso, pero igual tuvo que empezar.

Tsunade se recuesta en el escritorio y abre las piernas, mostrando su concha a Kushina, la cual no sentía otra cosa sino vergüenza ante semejante acto tan pervertido de parte de la hokage. La que se supone es la líder y ejemplo a seguir de toda Konoha estaba adoptando una actitud extremadamente sucia, y precisamente ante una kunoichi casada y con un hijo. El nivel de desfachatez de Tsunade estaba alcanzando niveles absolutamente insospechados.

Como no tenía ningún sentido pensar en esas cosas, Kushina empieza de una vez a tocar con la punta de sus dedos los pliegues de Tsunade, y acto seguido empieza a moverlos con cierta timidez, pero con la efectividad necesaria para que a Tsunade le gustara la acción. Pero resultó ser demasiado efectivo, puesto que Tsunade pronto se decide a sostener la muñeca de Kushina para que la siguiera tocando allí. No la agarraba con fuerza, pero sí era lo bastante firme para que Kushina no tuviera ninguna oportunidad para escaparse, y Kushina tiene que seguir moviendo sus dedos, e incluso introducía uno en la raja de Tssunade, haciendo que el efecto fuera todavía más intenso, y Tsunade se pone a gemir enloquecida, cosa que a Kusina le había parecido una reacción bastante exagerada.

─ ¿S-se siente bien, hokage-sama?

─ Sí. Se siente fantásticamente, Kushina... Sigue así, que parecieras una experta...

Eso para Kushina no fue ningún halago. Era como si le dijese que ya había tenido experiencia haciendo esa clase de cosas con otras mujeres, cosa que definitivamente no era cierto. Apenas sí tenía experiencia haciéndolo consigo misma, y eso porque siendo todavía muy joven empezó con su vida sexual con Minato, por lo que aquella autocomplacencia poca falta le hizo. En pocas palabras, en realidad no tenía tanta experiencia en eso y punto. Pero igual a Tsunade le estaba gustando mucho ese toque, gemía por más de una manera que a Kushina se le hacía exagerado ¿Tsunade era así de sensible para hacer esos sonidos? Era para oír y no creer, simplemente eso.

Pero las cosas apenas empezaban, y Tsunade apenas estaba calentando para lo que realmente quería para así alcanzar ese clímax que buscaba a costa de Kushina, y pronto le suelta la muñeca a Kushina. Para la pelirroja fue una sorpresa de la que no tuvo tiempo de sobreponerse, pues Tsunade inmediatamente salta sobre ella y la recuesta sobre el escritorio.

─ ¡Kyaaa! ¿Hokage-sama?

─ ¿Acaso creíste que me conformaría con que me metas un dedo o dos? Creo que estás sobreestimando tu suerte, y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar, Kushina.

Esa no podía ser Tsunade. Poco y nada tenía esa rubia caliente de la admirable Tsunade, y ante los ojos de Kushina sólo estaba una mujer desatada en lujuria y que la tenía como foco de sus perversiones más desatadas. Y como Kushina bien se temía, Tsunade se sienta a horcajadas sobre su rostro, enseñándole su entrepierna de cerca y en todo su esplendor. Era realmente la primera vez que Kushina veía el sexo de otra mujer tan de cerca, pero el mensaje que recibía era bastante más que claro, y más todavía cuando Tsunade repentinamente empieza a lamer los labios externos de la Uzumaki. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Minato le hacía algo así.

─ ¡N-no, hokage-sama! ¡E-esto no fue lo que...!

─ Guarda silencio y haz lo mismo que yo, Kushina ─ ordena Tsunade, como si aquello fuera importante para la supervivencia de decenas de civiles en la aldea ─. Saborea mis jugos del mismo modo en que yo voy a saborear los tuyos. Hazlo, Kushina.

No quedaba más opción. Kushina realmente no debió siquiera poner un pie en esa oficina, y menos aceptar ayudar a Tsunade, aunque igual alguien más tendría que ser el chivo expiatorio de cualquier manera. Empieza a lamer el sexo de Tsunade, introduciendo torpemente su lengua y usando sus dedos para abrir bien la concha de la rubia. No era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia ni nada por el estilo. Era un acto meramente forzado, obligado, y Kushina rogaba mentalmente que la sensibilidad de Tsunade le jugara a favor y la hiciese venirse rápido para no estar de esa manera mucho más tiempo. Sabía que nadie podría venir y verlas, pero igual era vergonozoso a morir.

Los dientes de Tsunade rozan levemente con la vagina de Kushina, sacándole sendos gemidos que no quería emitir. Cada gemido era, para Kushina, como un paso para que Tsunade se viera como vencedora y que podría usar a la pelirroja tantas veces como le plazca; y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Pero era casi imposible contener los gemidos. Tsunade sacaba la casta de una experiencia que parecía vasta, pues sus movimientos y lamidas no solo no tenían desperdicio alguno, sino que conseguía explotar al máximo la sensibilidad en que Kushina iba cayendo conforme pasaban los segundos. Tsunade hacía que Kushina se acercara al clímax a pasos acelerados, y Kushina todavía no lograba que Tsunade lograra acabar esa única puñetera vez que necesitaba para que todo acabara y pudiera aprovechar y huir. Las lamidas siguen, y Kushina ya estaba por venirse. Cualquier cosa menos esa, o no sería capaz de verle la cara a su marido por varios meses por la vergüenza que de esto surja. No se podía creer que estuviera teniendo sexo con otra mujer, por mucho que fuera forzado, y menos se creía que estuviera alcanzando la cima por eso. No quería, pero no tenía de otra, así que se esfuerza al máximo lamiendo la intimidad de Tsunade, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que acabe rápidamente, pero nada parecía ser suficiente.

─ Sigue así, Kushina. Eres muy buena en esto. Sigue haciéndolo...

Pero Kushina no sería capaz de mantener el ritmo. Sobrepasada por un orgasmo no buscado, Kushina se tapa la boca con ambas manos para que sus incontenibles gemidos no sonaran demasiado fuerte, y obviamente para no darle ese gusto a Tsunade. No entendía cómo, con lo bien que había empezado, terminara viniéndose mucho antes que ella. Y todavía no podía terminar, puesto que Tsunade no se detiene por nada del mundo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Kushina? ¿Tan rápido y ya te has cansado? No te auguro un buen matrimonio si tienes tan poco aguante.

─ ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi situación en la cama con Minato? Yo con él duro lo que haga falta durar ─ reclama Kushina muy molesta.

─ ¿De verdad? Entonces tienes que demostrármelo.

Tsunade toma de pronto las piernas de Kushina y las entrelaza con las suyas, empezando a mover sus caderas con total desparpajo. Kushina jamás se había imaginado que dos mujeres pudieran hacer esas cosas, y tener su sexo en contacto con el de una mujer definitivamente jamás habría sido concebible para ella. Tsunade, gracias a la posición dominante que tenía en ese momento, tenía todo bajo control y era quien dirigía de principio a fin cada uno de los movimientos, mientras que Kushina ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para recuperarse completamente de su primer orgasmo. Lo que estaba viviendo no era el cielo mezclado con el infierno, sino simplemente el infierno con alguna decoración del cielo para disimularlo. Los movimientos de Tsunade eran demasiado intensos y efectivos, y Kushina sentía que en cualquier momento podría volver a venirse con inesperada fuerza. Tsunade no tenía piedad alguna al moverse, y claramente buscaba hacer que Kushina se viniera rápidamente. Ambas estaban sudando mucho, y sus entrepiernas rechinaban de lo húmedas que estaban cada vez que se frotan.

─ N-no más, hokage-sama. No más...

─ Claro que sí habrá más, Kushina. Habrá más y más, y ambas lo disfrutaremos en grande.

Tsunade le agarra una teta a Kushina, lo aprieta y sigue derribando las defensas de Kushina, una tras otra, y ésta nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Al final su cuerpo termina alcanzando otra vez ese pico no deseado, se viene nuevamente, y su cuerpo se queda sobre el escritorio, y ella respiraba con pesadez, incapaz de controlarse por el momento. No se podía creer que Tsunade la hiciera venirse dos veces, y la mirada de aquella rubia daba a entender que todavía no se había venido por primera vez, lo que significaba que aquello iba a continuar. Ya ni fuerzas tenía para rogar que se detuviera. Estaba completamente a merced de su lujuria, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a estar allí hasta que todo acabara.

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Kushina ya se había regresado de los límites del país del fuego al completar una nueva misión que le había sido encomendada. Estaba agotada luego de un largo y difícil viaje que había tenido que realizar casi enteramente a pie, y ahora estaba de vuelta en el despacho de Tsunade, a punto de entregar el reporte correspondiente.

Al abrir la puerta, Tsunade se encontraba nuevamente enterrada en un mar de papeles que no sabía ni cómo atenderlos de manera rápida para poner fin a su supilicio. Shizune no se encontraba por esos lado, y entonces pensó que tenía el día libre o habría salido a cumplir con algún deber bastante importante, sea cual sea la razón, la cuestión es que Tsunade estaba sola, y se notaba muy angustiada y necesitada de ayuda.

─ Kushina... me alegra saber que has llegado ─ Tsunade estira la mano, como si pidiera ser salvada ─. Necesito ayuda para acabar con todos estos formularios ¿Me darías una mano? Prometo pagarte...

Kushina se pone blanca cual papel. Ya había pasado por esa situación, y todavía estaba fresca en su memoria aquella violación. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar treinta segundos de corrido con Minato porque aquel tormentoso recuerdo aparecía, y en la intimidad Kushina se cohibía mucho porque se ponía paranoica con la idea de que su marido se fuera a dar cuenta de alguna manera de lo que pasó. La respuesta de Kushina, clara y contundente, era más que obvia:

─ Olvídalo, hokage-sama ─ la mencionada se queda con la boca muy abierta y las pupilas totalmente contraídas ─. Aquí está el reporte de mi misión, y con su permiso me retiro, que estoy muy cansada y quiero ver a Minato y a nuestro hijo. Que tenga buenas tardes.

─ ¡Espera, Kushina! ─ Tsunade se levanta de su asiento y estira todavía más la mano, mientras Kushina, indolente, se aleja como si nada ─ ¡Te puedo pagar el monto de una misión de rango S! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no me dejes sola con todo esto!

La pelirroja cierra lentamente la puerta. Definitivamente no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa, además que así Tsunade tendría algo de tiempo hasta haber aprendido la lección... o hasta que algún otro ninja incauto caiga. Como sea, ese no era su problema, así que regresa a su casa, ahora más tranquila que antes, e incluso silbaba alguna tonada para amenizar su camino.

**Fin**

* * *

No siempre vamos a tener finales felices con el lemmon yuri xD, y ahí está la prueba de ello. Sé que mucha gente había esperado esto, y no tengo dudas que esto a alguna persona le habría encantado. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios al respecto, si les gustó marquen en favoritos, y nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión.

Hasta otra


End file.
